


P3X-794

by Severely_Lupine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severely_Lupine/pseuds/Severely_Lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 meets the Order of the Phoenix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P3X-794

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smurfgirlz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smurfgirlz/gifts).



“Magic,” repeated Jack.  
  
“That’s right,” said Arthur.  
  
“I know it’s a lot to process,” said Remus.  
  
“Oh, no, yeah, magic, why not?” Jack looked around at the strange group who’d welcomed them into their impossibly held together dwelling. Molly was refilling Teal’c’s plate for the third time. He was wearing a knit hat.  
  
Remus exchanged a look with Arthur and Tonks.  
  
“You’re taking this well,” said Tonks.  
  
“I’ve seen weirder,” said Jack. “What’s get me is—how do a bunch of English wizards end up on a rock halfway across the galaxy?”  
  
“Ah,” said Dumbledore. “That’s a rather long story.”


End file.
